


Confessions Over Coffee

by KurlozMakaraTheSecond



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Did I mention awkward?, First Post, Fluffy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlozMakaraTheSecond/pseuds/KurlozMakaraTheSecond
Summary: In which Carlos is a nervous cutie,  and Cecil is a fanboy.





	Confessions Over Coffee

I wake up, and I almost immediately regret it. 'Go back to sleep,' I urge myself, but it seems the focus it takes to urge oneself into doing something is too much, and now I'm awake and can't go back to sleep. Joy. 

It's 4 A.M., I'm grumpy, and I really hope I'm not stuck in another one of those temporal time loops, because I just might cry. I definitely won't be sleeping for a long while, and I can't help but wonder if Cecil is awake right now. 

He always knows what to say and how to say it, with that rich radio host voice that always has me melting on the inside, in a way that science can't explain. I've run tests, experiments, and nothing can explain the way that Cecil makes me feel. 

I really think I might be in love. When I'm around him, my palms sweat, my heart rate speeds up, my face flushes, and I go into a sort of... High? Is that love? I find myself hoping so, hoping that maybe Cecil is right, that we *belong* together… 

Maybe I should call him. I shakily pick up my cellular device and click on his number in my contacts -- it's not very hard to find, I know very few people, to be honest. --, and soon enough the phone is ringing and I can feel blood rushing to my face in that inexplicable manner, and I almost debate hanging up. 

"Oh, Carlos! I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour! You know I'm just the biggest night owl. What brings you to call me this late? I mean, not that I-"

"Hey. Cecil." I'm smiling. He gets so excited about everything, and it's… it's adorable. "I was just… I was wondering," I pause. Take a deep breath. I want to do this. I want to do this. "…Would you be at all opposed to getting coffee this early?"

Of course, he immediately responds, and for a second I fear rejection. "Why, Carlos, of course I would love to! I'll meet you at the coffee shop in 43 minutes exactly. Now I really must go and get ready, no time to waste!" At that, he hangs up. Okay, 43 minutes- why that exact amount of time? I don't know if I will ever understand some things about Cecil, and I find myself not caring, because I love it. I love *him*. 

40 minutes, now. I run to my closet and pick out an outfit nervously, because I find myself wanting to look my best. I comb my hair, wash my face, and okay. Okay- I think I look presentable. Time to go.

\---

I get there late by five minutes, and l'm not surprised by the fact that Cecil is already there. I smile and sit across from him, looking into his eyes for what seems like forever. I could get lost in them… 

I'm snapped out of it by Cecil handing me a cup. "I already got you a coffee, sweet and no cream, because I know that's how you like it." He grins and I chuckle, only falling for him more with every word. 

"Cecil, thank you… You really didn't have to. Just- thanks. It means a lot that you remember that type of thing." His cheeks flush a light purple and I feel the same happening to my own, my face most definitely growing darker. 

"You're welcome, Carlos."

There's only silence after that. He looks into my eyes and I look into his. He smiles. I do too. His hand is on the table. 

I make a bold move and cover it with my own. I feel like I'm exploding and turning into butterflies and vibrating and smiling and I feel like fireworks. It's the only way I can describe what is happening, and I think I could faint. This feeling, it's… I-

"I love you." We both say it at the same time, and I quickly suck in a breath. I- I might be dying. My heart is beating as fast as a hummingbird's, and I feel like I'm flying all the same. Cecil grins with those sharp teeth of his, and I grin back. 

I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first fic on AO3, and it would be amazing if you could tell me anything I need to change, add, or if I should maybe even make a sequel!
> 
> Edit: also, I'm working on something new, and reeeeally would like a beta reader. Hmu!


End file.
